La lune et les étoiles
by Miss Potter-Cullen
Summary: un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. Pensée d'Hermione et Drago
1. La lune

HG :  
La lune brille au dessus du château et je te sais bien au chaud dans tes couvertures. Je pense à toi, alors que tu dois être en train de rêver à une autre. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi? Pourquoi le pire des Serpentard? Alors que tous les garçons me regardent, moi, je ne regarde que toi. Celui qui ne m'aimera jamais. Celui qui a toutes les filles qu'il veut. Celui qui ne c'est jamais attaché à une fille. Celui qui n'aime pas.  
Pourquoi suis-je, malgré tout les principes, toute les logiques, malgré toutes les insultes et nos différences, tombée amoureuse du prince des Serpentards? Moi, la lionne et toi le serpent.

DM :  
D'ici, je vois ta silhouette se découper dans le parc. Je ne devrais pas être ici, à te regarder et à rêvasser à un future pour nous deux qui jamais n'aura lieu. La lune éclaire tes traits, et je ne peux que les admirer. Tu es si belle. La légère brise nocturne fait voler tes cheveux autour de ton visage. Jamais je n'ai vu aussi belle créature. Mais comment puis-je t'aimer. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre Serpentard sans courage qui ne fait que du mal autour de lui. Toi qui es prête à tout pour aider tes amis, toi qui est courageuse et qui ne sait faire que le bien. Pourtant, comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer. Même si je t'ai toujours fait du mal, même si je n'ai jamais été tendre avec toi. Tout ce que je te disais, c'était pour te cacher mes sentiments. Comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi?  
La lune brille au dessus du château, alors que tu fais fondre, peu a peu mon cœur de glace.

HG :  
La lune et les étoiles resplendissent, mais jamais je ne resplendirais autant qu'eux. Tant que je ne serais dans tes bras, je ne saurais pas être heureuse. Tant que tu ne m'aimeras pas, je ne saurais pas comment vivre. J'ai besoin de toi, et je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir. Nous sommes trop différents. Trop fière pour aller se parler, trop entêtés pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

DM :  
Si seulement j'étais moins stupide. Si seulement j'étais capable de d'aller te voir sans t'insulter. Si seulement j'étais moi, et pas celui que je prétends être. Si seulement…

HG-Si seulement tu m'aimais…

DM-Si seulement tu m'aimais…


	2. Coucher de Soleil

HG :  
Assis sous un chêne, je regarde le soleil qui se couche. Le soleil se reflète sur l'eau, le ciel à une teinte orangé. Je sens quelqu'un qui vient s'asseoir près de moi. Sans doute Ginny, Harry ou Ron. Je retourne la tête, et mon cœur manque un battement. C'est Malefoy!

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas, me dit-il.  
-Oui.

Pas d'insultes, ni d'animosité dans sa voix. Je me sens rougir. J'espère qu'il va rester près de moi. Je me sens bien. Mais j'espère qu'il va partir. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. D'habitude, on n'est pas seul devant un coucher de soleil des plus romantiques. D'habitude, il y a Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Il y a les Serpentards, les autres élèves. D'habitude, il n'agit pas comme ça avec moi.

DM :  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue la voir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, quoi faire. Je sais juste que je suis bien avec elle à mes côtés.  
Je tourne la tête vers elle. Ces traits son éclairés par la lumière orangé du soleil. Sa tête est légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Elle fixe l'horizon pour ne rien manquer du spectacle qui s'offre à nous.  
J'aimerais être dans sa tête, savoir ce qu'elle pense.

HG :  
J'aimerais tellement qu'il m'embrasse. Tout serait parfait. Comme je l'ai plusieurs fois imaginé.  
Je le vois du coin de l'œil m'observer. Je fixe le lac pour dissimuler mon trouble. Je le sens s'approcher de moi. Son bras frôle le mien. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je pose la tête sur son épaule.

DM :  
Elle a posée sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon bras dans son dos. De toute manière qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Je pose à mon tour ma tête sur la sienne. Ses cheveux sentent bon la cannelle. J'adore la cannelle. Nous restons comme ça, sans bouger, même après que le ciel soit noir. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je la vois sourire doucement. Je regarde à mon tour le ciel : un magnifique croissant de lune et les étoiles scintillent. Je me lève et l'aide à se remettre sur pied.

-Je devrais retourner à mon dortoir, dit-elle de sa douce voix.  
-D'accord.

Elle part. Elle marche vers le château. C'est alors que je me décide. Je cours et la rattrape.

-Hermione!

Elle se retourne, surprise que j'aie utilisé son prénom. Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Je la prends par la taille et l'embrasse légèrement. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais à ma grande surprise, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et répond au baiser.  
Lorsque nous nous séparons, je la serre contre moi, et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime ma Hermione.

Elle lève des yeux brillants vers moi et sourit

-Je t'aime Drago.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau.

HG :  
Nous marchons main dans la main jusqu'au moment ou nous devons nous séparez pour allez dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Je m'arrête devant une fenêtre et regarde le ciel. Un croissant de lune et les étoiles. Je me sens aussi resplendissante que les étoiles. Et tout ça grâce à Drago!


End file.
